


The Road I Didn't Take

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hunt Gone Wrong, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eileen Leahy, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: When a hunt goes awry, Dean wakes up in a world that looks like his but is very different. For instance, he's in bed with Cas, feeling very well used and sporting a fresh bite mark. Cas swears he asked for it but in his own world, Dean knows they decided to be just friends. Dean must come to terms with the difference rapidly as this world has a weird quirk: apparently he's something called an omega and is about to go into heat.





	The Road I Didn't Take

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! I'm exciting to be posting something after so long. I'm still struggling with a block and am dying because I have a full card I could be writing. This first idea was pitched by the lovely Andy and I think it came out pretty nicely. 
> 
> Square filled: Destiel

Dean awoke with a muffled groan.  His whole body hurt.  It was that deep down ache that accompanied a night of really athletic, really great sex.  When he shuffled around a bit to get more comfortable, he realized that another part of his body also hurt.  Well, _that_ was unexpected.  Dean hadn’t been with a man since Aaron and hadn’t bottomed since…well, since Cas betrayed them all for his deal with Crowley…and that was seven, eight years ago?  So why did _that_ part of his anatomy hurt?

His reverie was broken when he felt limbs wrap more tightly around him.  That’s when he realized he was the little spoon.  Great.  First he was the bottom, and now he’s the little spoon.  Just how much did he drink last night?  Dean tried to disentangle himself from the limbs, only to be pulled tight against a muscular chest.  The person gripping him tight whispered into his ear.  “Dean, stay in bed.”

Well, there was no mistaking that voice.  Somehow he wound up in bed with Cas.  Again.  Hadn’t they agreed not to go there ever again?  What the hell happened last night and how much were they drinking?

When Dean tried to free himself again, Cas said his name again in that low, deep, sex voice and started kissing and licking a spot on Dean’s neck, which made him realize that part of him hurt too.  It stung, like he’d been bitten.  Dean reached up and gingerly touched the spot on his neck.  When he pulled his hand back, he noticed blood.  He finally yanked himself out of the angel’s embrace and bolted out of bed.  “Jesus fucking Christ, Cas, did you bite me?”

Cas sat up in the bed and looked at Dean with a head tilt and squinty eyes.  “Of course I did, Dean.  You asked me to.  You were practically begging for my mating mark.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.  First of all, I do _not_ beg.  Second of all, mating mark?  What the hell are you talking about?”

Castiel continued to stare at him through his squinting eyes and pursed his lips, clearly unsure how to respond to Dean’s rant.

As Cas sat there quietly contemplating, Dean looked around the room and slowly started to get his bearings.  They were in his room at the bunker, so at least there was that, he had home field advantage.  Which was good, he could ask Cas to leave, which was slowly starting to seem like Dean’s best option.  He needed space and time to think.  There was also that other thing that Dean had started to notice now that the fog of waking up was starting to lift.  He smelled something he had never noticed before in his life, and that something was divine.  It was coming from the bed.  No, it was coming from Cas.  No, wait, it _was_ Cas, and Dean was struck with an overwhelming urge to climb back into bed and drown himself in that scent.  What the fuck was that all about anyway?  Before he could think about it further, Dean blurted out, “Get out of my room, Cas.”

“This is our room, Dean,” Cas replied, softly, clearly crestfallen.  In fact, he looked down right heart broken.

For some reason, that nearly broke Dean’s heart.  “Please, Cas.  I don’t know what happened last night, but I need to be alone to think, to figure it out.”

“Very well,” Cas said, resigned.  He slipped out of bed, tossed on the first pair of pants he found on the floor and quietly left the room.

Once alone, Dean slumped onto the bed.  If he happened to drop down onto Cas’s side of the bed and was clutching his pillow to his chest so he could smell it, well, no one was there to see him. It just smelled good, okay?

He went over and over the events of yesterday and simply could not remember how he ended up in bed with Castiel.  The last thing he remembered was that he and Sam were hunting a…something.  They hadn’t figured out what they were up against, only that it left people with no idea how they got to where they were, and they had forgotten certain moments in their lives.  Like marriages and kids. Maybe that was how he ended up in bed with his best friend?  Was Dean the latest victim of whatever the heck it was?

Dean screamed into the pillow he was still clutching.  It still smelled deliciously like Cas.  Which Dean was resolutely not thinking about.  He was brought out of his reverie by a knock on the door.

“Go away Cas!”

“Um, Dean, it’s me,” Sam’s voice came through from the hallway.  “Dude, pants!” Sam said once Dean let him in the room.

Dean looked down at his nudity.  “Oh yeah.”  He pulled on the first pair of pants he found.  Apparently they belonged to Cas, since they didn’t quite fit.  But at least he wasn’t naked in front of his kid brother anymore.

“Dude, what the hell happened?” Sam started in on him immediately.  “Cas is devastated.  Not only that, you can’t just reject someone once you’ve mated.  It’s dangerous.  For both of you!  What the hell were you thinking, Dean?”

“Sam, Sam, calm down and just listen to me, ok?  I have no idea what’s going on!  One minute you and I are hunting some unknown thing and the next I end up in bed with Cas with no idea how I got there!”

“Dean, what the hell are you even talking about?  We haven’t been hunting weeks.  Not since Eileen and I mated and you and Cas decided to copy us.” Sam said with a hint of humor.

“Ok, first of all, why do you guys keep talking about ‘mating’ and second of all, Eileen?  Dude, did you forget Ketch killed her with hellhounds.”

“Dean, did you hit your head last time you worked on Baby?  Do you have a concussion?  Because you are not making sense at all.”

“I’m not making sense?  You’re the one not making sense!”  Dean was starting to panic now, because it seemed like Sam and Cas were on the same page while Dean wasn’t even in the same book.

Sam sat down in Dean’s desk chair with a heavy sigh.  “Ok, fine.  Tell me, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Dean explained about the thing they were hunting and about how its victims come back disoriented and missing key memories of their lives, sometimes with other memories taking their place.  As they talked, they both came to the conclusion that Dean was likely a victim of the monster.  They concluded that it’s “thing” was taking someone from one reality and dropping them into another.  Then Sam asked the question Dean couldn’t answer.

“So, in your reality, are you an alpha or an omega?”

“Dude, what?”

That was when Sam had to pull up a biology website on Dean’s laptop and explain the birds and the bees of the reality Dean landed in.  Then came the part where he had to tell Dean that he was an omega.

“So what?  I’m a _chick_?”

“No Dean,” Sam said.  Even this Sam could sound like Dean was the most exasperating brother ever.  “You’re still a dude…you just also have the ability to…well…um…make babies.”

“No!  Absolutely not!  No way!”

“Oh come on dude, I’m sure even in your reality you’ve always been very nurturing.”

“Your face is nurturing,” Dean replied eloquently.

“Clearly you are no better at comebacks than my actual Dean.”

“Shut up Sam.  Finish explaining this bullshit world to me.”

“I can’t shut up and explain at the same time, dude.”

“Stop it.  Explain to me what’s going on here.  So, Cas and I are mated now?  Does that make him an alpha?  So Cas is the dude in this relationship?”  Dean sounded appalled, even though somewhere deep down, it made an odd sort of sense to him.

“You’re both still dudes, moron.  You still have a penis, right?”

“Yes.”

“There you go.  Now, can I send Cas back in here so you can talk to him?”

“No Sam.  No way.  I-I can’t talk to him right now.”  _Because I’ll want to jump his bones_ , Dean thought to himself.  Where that thought came from, he didn’t quite understand.

“Fine.  I’ll be a good brother and go explain things to him.  But you’re going to have to see him soon.”  Sam held up his hand as Dean started to protest.  “No, really.  You’re mated now.  You need to be together…..” Sam trailed off, clearly leaving out something.

“What else is it, Sam?”

“Um…also…you’ll be going into heat soon.  Bye!”  With that, Sam quickly exited the room, leaving Dean to research that part on his own.

***

Saying that Cas was devastated was actually an understatement. Castiel was certain that parts of his anatomy, namely his heart, were being crushed in actuality and the pain was intense. Waves of agony rolled out from the center of his chest and passed through his body, leaving his fingers and toes stinging as if struck by pins and needles. He looked up from the table and focused in on Eileen’s worried face across from him. Her lips were moving but he couldn’t hear her over the ringing in his ears. He was having trouble focusing on anything but the immediate crisis. His mate had sent him away. After begging for his bite last night, Dean had rejected him the next morning. He hadn’t gone so far as to sever the bond yet, but who knew what happened next. Terror threaded through the agony and Castiel’s stomach rolled.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, vomiting between his hands. A cool cloth pressed over his face and his neck. Eileen made soothing noises but didn’t speak as she gently pushed him back until he sat on the floor.

“He’s getting worse.” She said, looking up.

Castiel looked up too. Sam stood over them, holding a mop and frowning deeply. “Let’s get him cleaned up and then I’ll try to explain.”

Eileen nodded and began to peel off Castiel’s shirt. She smiled kindly as she did so. “This one is dirty.” She explained as she worked. Cas sat there dumbly and let her strip him out of his clothes and then redress him. He followed her lead when she dragged him to the couch and sat him down, then wrapped him in a blanket. He hadn’t noticed that he’d started shivering. Of course, once he did notice it, the shivering got worse – to the point that his teeth were chattering.

Eileen frowned at him. She smelled distressed and unhappy. After a moment, she gave him a warm hug. Her scent, perturbed though it was, eased his pain a little and he savored the warmth. When she let him go, it was like being thrown into a bath of ice water. He was freezing.

“I’m sure Dean didn’t mean it.” She said, her fingers running over his arm. “He’ll come around and this will all be a memory.

Castiel’s only response was a heart broken whimper.

Sam sat down in the chair next to the couch and fixed Cas with a serious look. “This won’t be easy to understand Cas, but that Dean… the one in the room, isn’t your Dean. He’s from another world.”

“What?” The words Castiel spoke were slurred. “Where is my Dean?”

“I don’t know. Dean seems to be in his place.” Sam shrugged, his brow furrowed. “From what I’ve gathered, there aren’t alphas and omegas where this Dean comes from. He’d never heard of it. And they don’t seem to mate… which was why he was so surprised. He thinks he’s on a hunt and the monster he was chasing did this to him. His life, I guess, is very different from ours.” Sam glanced at Eileen and for a moment an expression of pure fear and sorrow was there. It vanished quickly. “With that said, he is here and an omega now so he’ll have to adjust until we can get him home.”

“Will my Dean come back?” A faint sliver of hope blossomed in his chest as Castiel considered this. That maybe this was a misunderstanding and the pain and fever would stop soon.

Sam shrugged. “Well, he is Dean and he is an omega. He wears your bite and is your omega. He may not be feeling it yet, but if he keeps this up, he’ll be suffering the same way you are.”

Cas couldn’t stop the whimper that sounded in his throat. He wanted to be in his bed with his mate curled into his arms. Dean’s heat would start soon… within hours, honestly, and he would need Castiel. The thought of leaving his mate uncared for during a heat sent waves of pain through his body. He moaned and buried his head in his hands. “What do I do? He told me to leave?”

Sam gave a dry laugh. “Well, the minute his heat hits, he’s going to be begging for you.”

“I want him to want me… not because he needs my knot.” Cas said miserably. Eileen patted him on the arm again, trying to soothe him in the way all omegas had. He tried to smile at her but could tell by her expression that it wasn’t working.

Shivering miserably, Cas hunched further in the blankets and closed his eyes. It seemed that there was nothing to do now but wait…either for Dean to come back to him or to tear the bond asunder and break his heart.

***

Dean wasn’t sure who he expected when the door to his room burst open again, but an angry Eileen Leahy was not it. Dumbstruck because she was dead in his world, Dean stared at her as she glowered at him. The sensation he felt was an odd one: a little relieved and a little bit terrified that she was looking at him that way. The tension in the room ratcheted up as they stared at each other.

“What do you think you are doing in here, Dean Winchester?” She demanded, dark eyes flashing.

“I…” The truth was, Dean didn’t know. He was starting to not feel so good actually. A little achy in his muscles and a bit nauseous as well, however, sniffing at Cas’s delicious scented pillow made the feeling ease. She’d caught him curled around the pillow with his nose buried in it. “Well… I was trying to think it through…”

“You were scenting your mate off that pillow.” She accused him directly as she advanced on him to pull the pillow away from his nerveless fingers. “And your mate is out there suffering without you.” The amount of derision in her voice made his stomach plunge. He’d seen Eileen fierce in battle before but he’d never seen her angry at him. It was a little scary. Moreover, she took his pillow.

A dull ache began to throb in his chest at the thought. He reached for the pillow but Eileen jerked it out of his grasp. He glowered at her. “Hey! I didn’t sign up for this mess!”

“Too bad.” She took several steps back from the bed. “You are here now and have to deal with it, not hide.”

“I’m not hiding!” Dean lurched after her but she evaded him, keeping the pillow firmly away. “This… isn’t… it’s not…” How could he explain that the path this world opened for him was one that was closed off in his world? One that he needed to stay closed off. The ache in his chest grew. He needed that damn pillow and its scent. His hands were starting to shake.

“Whatever happened before doesn’t matter now, does it? You have to deal with what’s in front of you.” Eileen tucked the pillow firmly under her arm. “You are causing Cas a lot of pain while you hide with a stop gap to keep you safe. He has nothing. How is that fair?”

“Life ain’t fair.” Dean murmured, feeling more like a child than a grown ass man.

“I’m just evening the odds.” She said smugly and with that, marched out of the room with the pillow in tow. The door swung shut behind her with a thud.

“Damn.” Dean murmured, his fingers pressing into the center of his chest, which was beginning to feel as if a hole had opened up and was sucking the warmth out of his body. Is this what Cas felt like? Rubbing the area with his palm, Dean shifted on the bed and tried to find the scent in the sheets. It was too mixed with another fragrance, one which he was starting to recognize as his own. It was nice, but it wasn’t the same. It didn’t make the hurt stop. He ached for Cas. Specifically for Cas. It was as if his body knew that was what it needed.

The longer he sat there, the worse the pain got. Dean thought about the predicament he was in. He thought about this alpha and omega bullshit. He thought about what he’d read about heat and Sam’s warning that he’d be in it soon. This world was foreign to him and his mind reeled to keep up with the changes. Unfortunately, what it all came down to was that like it or not, Cas was his mate. Without each other, they suffered. He had read that the bond could be broken, causing greater pain but offering freedom, however, he didn’t want to do that. He was aware that he’d stepped into another Dean’s life and he was fucking it up. In truth, he was a little jealous. This Dean got a stable relationship with Cas. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he’d yearned for it, just a little bit, after that night of (incredible) sex all those years ago. This Dean, however, clearly had his shit together and got something good and here he was fucking it. It was the final thought that made him move. He could do this for the Dean that he was replacing. He wouldn’t fuck up his ‘ever after’.

By the time he got to his feet, he was staggering unsteadily but somehow managed to get to the door and to shove it open. He peered down the hall, which seemed longer somehow as he thought about walking down it to find Cas. He hoped Cas was in good enough shape to come to him.

“Cas?” He called down the hallway. “Cas, Buddy, where are you?”

Silence echoed after his call and for a moment, he thought Cas wouldn’t come but then he shuffled into sight at the end of the hall. Cas was wrapped in a blanket and looked pale and miserable. Apparently Eileen hadn’t been exaggerating.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice was even rougher than usual.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean said as he watched Cas move closer. The alpha had one had braced against the wall to hold him up while he walked. It took him a long time to come stand before Dean. When he stopped just in front of the door, Dean spoke again. “I need you.”

Cas nodded, his eyes searching Dean’s face. “Your heat…”

“No, not that.” Dean said quickly. “At least, I don’t think so. I… I don’t understand this mate stuff at all, but I don’t want you to suffer because of me.”

“You look like you are suffering too.” Cas said wisely.

Dean nodded as he hooked his fingers into Cas’s arm and pulled him closer. Their chests collided as Dean stuck his nose into the crook of Cas’s neck and breathed him in. The pain in his chest eased and he began to feel better. He was aware that Cas had dropped his head down and was sniffing Dean’s hair.

Both men sighed relief.

Cas lifted his head and looked wistfully to the bed. “Will you… lay with me Dean. Just lay… nothing else.”

Dean looked at the bed for a long moment before he nodded. “Yeah Cas.” He stepped back and quickly spread up the covers so they could lie down on top of them. Dean laid himself along the bed first, then Cas climbed in next to him and wasted no time in pulling Dean into his arms. Dean had little choice but to lie on his side and rest his head on Cas’s chest. It should have felt awkward and Dean knew he should be complaining about this or something, but in the end, it was fine. Relief washed over him in waves and for once, Dean just let himself bask in it, his eyes closing so he could drift off to sleep.

***

After a brief power nap, the two woke refreshed, and feeling much better.  Dean’s heat hadn’t even hit yet, so when he declared he was “starving” they decided to get out of bed.  After Dean ate his weight in bacon, the two joined Sam and Eileen in the library, where they were already working to try to figure out how to get their Dean back.

“Wonder if my Sam and Cas are working with your Dean to put everything to rights?” Dean mused half to himself as they rifled through the surprisingly large collection of texts the Men of Letters had collected regarding alternate worlds.

“Hey Dean,” Eileen said to get his attention.  “In your world, are you and your Cas, you know, ‘bumping uglies’?” she asked with an amused smirk.

Dean pressed his lips into what was, most assuredly, not a pout.  “We tried that once.  Decided we were better off as friends…”  And no, that was not longing in his voice at all.

“Then if my Dean is there, he is most definitely looking for a way back here,” Cas said with confidence.

“How are you so sure?” Dean asked stupidly.

“Because my Dean very much enjoys ‘bumping uglies’ with me.”  Yes, he used the air quotes and everything.

“There are some things I really don’t need to know about my big brother, in any incarnation, thank you very much!” Sam exclaimed loudly in an effort to cease further conversation on the topic of “bumping uglies.”

Eileen responded to her mate by sticking her tongue out and giggling, but silence reigned after that.  It wasn’t an awkward silence, just the silence of people working together diligently to find the solution to a problem.

They worked that way for about an hour or so when Cas started to notice it.  From the look Sam and Eileen shared, they noticed it too.  Oblivious, Dean still had his nose stuck in the book he was studying.  He didn’t notice the slight shift in the air in the room.

“Dean,” Cas said, trying to keep his voice even.

“Yeah Cas?”

“We should go to the bedroom.  Now.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?  I mean, I know we’re mates or whatever, but I’m not really ‘your’ Dean.  Wouldn’t it be like cheating?”

“In this case, I’m sure he will understand.”

Dean felt the temperature around him spike.  He wondered briefly if the bunker’s thermostat was on the fritz again.  “Is it hot in here to anyone else?  I think I’m gonna take a look at the thermostat,” Dean announced as he stood up from his chair, only to slump back down again.

Cas was suddenly towering over him.  “Like I said, Dean.  Bedroom.  Now.”

Before Dean could protest, Cas pulled him out of the chair and was practically shoving him down the hall.  He had to admit, he didn’t exactly _hate_ being manhandled by the angel.  But nobody needed to know that.

***

Castiel got Dean back to their room just as the scent of his heat began to make his mouth water. Of course, closing the door behind them and sealing himself in with it wasn’t going to help him resist it by any stretch of the imagination, but it gave them some privacy. He turned to Dean and found the hunter gazing at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

“What the hell man? I am roasting.” Dean exclaimed as he peeled off his outer layers, leaving himself in a simple short sleeved black t-shirt.

“That’s your heat, Dean.” Castiel said patiently, reminding himself that Dean was new to this and he didn’t need him to jump the omega and fuck him, no matter how much they both needed it right now.

“They mean that literally, huh?” Dean muttered as he pulled his shirt out from his chest and began to fan himself with his fabric, flashing Castiel with a tantalizing view of his abdomen.

“Yes… you’ll find that you need… um…” Castiel searched for a nice way to explain the practical breeding side of the heat. “…to engage in coitus if you are to remain comfortable.”

Dean stared at him as if he had two heads. “You mean have sex, right? Just say have sex, Cas.”

“Apologies, Dean. I was trying to be polite.” Cas shifted from foot to foot, trying to breathe in tiny increments so he got less of Dean’s scent. It wasn’t working.

“I can still feel how you rammed my ass last night, we are beyond polite.” Dean snorted as he crossed his arms over chest, which stopped the fanning and covered him up again.

 Castiel wasn’t sure if he should be disappointed or not.

“And I don’t feel that way right now… I’m just… hot…” As he said the last few words Dean trailed off. His lips dangled open as he stared at Cas, his pupils suddenly dilating until they were wide and lust blown. “Holy shit.” The beleaguered man whispered as he reached down and palmed his hardening dick.

“I promise this is very normal for an omega.” Castiel said, trying his best to not freak the man out because honestly, he was looking pretty freaked (and also horny).

“Normal? “ The look Dean gave him could have killed a lesser man, however Castiel held steady as the omega stalked towards him. “There is nothing normal about this. I want your cock in my ass so badly it burns.” Dean’s fingers kneaded into his stomach where the ache seemed to be strongest and he stopped a pace away from where Cas stood.

Cas found himself twitching at those words. He definitely wanted what Dean described. “It’s part of the breeding imperative for this world and is very normal. And “having sex” will make you feel better.” Yes, he was using air quotes.

“And you are volunteering as tribute.” Dean snorted.

For a moment, Cas thought Dean would turn him away, despite coming into the room with him in the first place, but then, he simply shrugged and began to peel his shirt off. Now that he was aware that this wasn’t his Dean, he could see differences, new scars that he’d never seen before stamped on his skin. Part of him wanted to learn what all the differences were but he doubted that he would have that kind of time with a frantic mate in heat. Instead, he stepped in to help Dean in dragging his shirt over his head. “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Very noble.” Dean’s hands grasped the buttons of his shirt and began to pull them open. Hot lips followed those hands, searing the skin as it was exposed to air.

Castiel couldn’t stop the moan from his throat. “Dean…” He tossed aside the omega’s shirt and began to work on his pants, his fingers shaking. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who was a little frantic for his mate. He pulled open Dean’s pants and shoved both pants and underwear down over his hips. The moment he did, the scent of slick wafted in the air, filling his nostrils with the scent of his mate. It made him instantly hard, his cock nudging against his pants in want of the delicious wetness he could smell.

“My ass is wet.” Dean said, pausing as he shoved Cas’s shirt over his shoulders to look at the alpha. “Why the hell is my ass wet?”

“It’s supposed to be… to lubricate the way for my knot.” Cas was trying not to strip the clothes from Dean while he was asking questions but honestly he was having a hard time resisting. Particularly now that he could see Dean’s hard cock, complete with a bead of precum leaking from the slit. He hungered to taste it.

“Knot… right.” Dean was looking thoughtful as he swept Cas’s shirt off the rest of the way and dropped it on the floor. “I read about that.” He glanced at Cas’s pants, then slowly reached for the zipper. He took his time in opening his pants then pulling them down. Cas hadn’t bothered with underwear when Dean had thrown him out earlier, so the action exposed his cock to air. Dean stared at it, then stared at him. “You’re huge. No wonder I’m feeling last night. Jesus Christ, Cas.”

“You saw no problem with my size last night, I promise you.” He couldn’t help but preen just a little bit, he was an alpha, after all, and wanted to please his mate.

“Because I self-lubricate.” Dean shimmied so his pants and underwear fell to his feet. He stepped out of them then took a step back to the bed. As he did so, he paused and doubled over, his arms wrapping around his stomach.  “Want you so bad it hurts.” He whimpered.

Cas scurried the few steps to his mate and took him in his arms. It didn’t matter that this wasn’t his Dean, his body felt as if he was and that was all that mattered. He needed to take care of this Dean, right now. He caught the naked man up in his arms and drew him into his chest. “I’m here Dean.” He promised, spreading kisses over Dean’s forehead and cheeks. He truly hadn’t been thinking of the differences between the Deans, he’d mostly been offering what comfort he could, but it occurred to him Dean might not like this. Just as he slowed the kisses down, Dean tilted his head up and caught his lips.

Dean’s lips were hot and wet against his and he wasted no time in opening his lips to that heat. Dean’s tongue plunged past into his mouth and swallowed Cas’s moan and Cas found that he was lost in that moment. He let himself be swept away in the intensity of Dean’s touch as their tongues met and danced between their mouths.  Long moments were lost as the two men kissed standing there at the foot of the bed. Castiel couldn’t say what had changed, but something must have shifted for Dean because the next thing he knew, Dean’s hands were on his pants and stripping him naked, then pushing him towards the bed.

***

Dean felt a heady moment of triumph when Cas hit the memory foam mattress and bounced, looking up at him with a stunned expression. The alpha’s lips were kiss swollen and red, his pupils wide and his hair mussed. In short, he looked good enough to eat and Dean was in a situation where he could taste him. He wasn’t thinking about the hunt, or his Cas, or anything else for that matter; what he was thinking of was the throbbing between his thighs and the burning need to have Cas buried inside of him. That was all that mattered.

With that purpose in mind, Dean crawled onto the bed and up Cas’s body, until he was braced over the alpha on his hands and knees. When he looked down, his vision centered on a fresh bite mark on the alpha’s shoulder, just against his neck and without understanding why, he leaned down and ran his lips over the mark. A rumbling moan was the response from the alpha before he placed his hands on the omega’s hips and held him in place so Dean did it again because he loved the sound that Cas made. For a moment, he considered attacking the man’s body with his lips and taking his time about it but then his abdomen gave another painful twist that forced more slick from his ass. Nope. No time to do that now. What he needed was that cock. Now.

To that end, Dean crawled up until his knees were planted next to Cas’s hips. He reared back to his full height and looked down his body at Cas. The man’s blue eyes raked over him, taking all of him in and clearly liking every inch. He took no time to preen, instead grabbed Cas’s cock and held it steady so he could guide it to his leaking hole. This was something he knew was impossible. Taking a dick of any size without prep was not something that would be a good time and yet, here and now, he knew that it wasn’t needed here. Sure enough, when he felt the blunt head of the cock against his hole there was no twinge of pain and he sank down on it easily as if his body had been made to take it. His eyes closed as he felt stretched full by Cas and when he opened them again it was to find Cas holding onto his hips and gasping pleasure.

“You feel good.” Dean purred, his fingers sliding over the alpha’s chest as he rested flush against the man’s hips. He didn’t need to rest, he just was because it was so nice – the feeling of being filled as well as the easing of the pain in his gut. He was a little amazed that all it took was a hit of dick to make it go away. Chuckling to himself, Dean rolled his hips, beginning to ride Cas.

“What is it?” Cas’s voice, deep and sex rough, sounded as the alpha noticed his laughter. Of course, his expression quickly devolved into bliss when Dean started to move. Even while he asked, the alpha thrust up inside of him.

“Your dick is magical, man.” Dean laughed as he began to work himself on that cock in earnest, his body undulating as he determined to give Cas a good ride. Cas didn’t answer him, instead he tightened his fingers on Dean’s hips and began to thrust up into Dean with a vengeance while matching Dean’s rhythm. No more words were needed between them after that, instead it was the slap of skin and the poetry of gasped breaths and urgent moans.

Dean could have lost himself in the moment, his skin was slicked with sweat and his blood singing with pleasure, however, he became aware of something swelling against his ass. It was weird, and yet, instinct told him he wanted that inside of him more than anything else. Even before he had time to process that, Cas pulled his hips firmly down as he thrust up. There was a moment of resistance and then whatever it was pushed in passed his rim. Dean felt more full than he ever had and that seemed to be what his body was looking for, before he could process it, he was seizing up as he pumped cum out onto Cas’s stomach as stars burst behind his eyelids. He was dimly aware of Cas coming inside of him but Dean was too busy falling down over Cas’s body as he tried to catch his breath.

They lay that way for a long time, each of them catching their breath. When awareness came back to Dean, he was laying on Cas’s chest, his nose pressed against the base of his neck and breathing in his scent. Cas was holding him in his arms. It was warm and comfortable.

“This goes above and beyond the call of duty.” Dean grunted but couldn’t make himself move.

“I would do anything for you, Dean. You may not be my Dean but you are still Dean. In the end, you are the same more or less.” Cas’s voice was low and sure.

Dean mumbled. “I guess.” He didn’t know what to make of that. Was he missing out on something wonderful by holding back from his Cas? “I don’t know, man. Things are different where I’m from. There’s so much that’s happened.”

“Maybe so.” Cas said slowly, his fingers dragging up and down Dean’s back. “I doubt it matters. There’s nothing that could keep me from you.”

“Huh…” Dean was getting sleepy and Cas’s easy affection wasn’t helping. “Maybe….” He whispered around a yawn. “Maybe we could try.”

“Maybe you could.” Cas agreed before he leaned down at kissed Dean’s forehead. “Rest Dean. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Dean took that to heart and let his eyes slip closed. Sleep claimed him shortly after.

***

When Dean awoke, he was in his bed, alone and dressed. There was no scent clinging to the pillows or the sheets. Moreover, there was no fresh bite at his neck and his ass was not well used. He was back home. Instead of being elated, Dean felt a dull ache in his chest. How could life ever be the same for him again? With a sigh, Dean threw himself out from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and tried to clear the cobwebs from his head. He could almost convince himself that it had been a really fucked up dream. Of course, he still remembered the case they’d been working on so that argued against ‘fucked up dream’.

A knock sounded at the door and Sam poked his head in the room. “Dean? Are you back?”

“Back?” Dean asked, though it was mostly to buy time. This flew in the face of the dream theory too.

“Yeah, there was a you here that wasn’t you. Freaky, right?” Sam leaned into the doorframe as he spoke. “We researched a weird spell that we tried last night in the hopes that it would send him home and get you back.”

“Well, I guess it worked because I’m clearly not in their fucked up world.” Dean said gruffly, telling himself that he believed it and that he wasn’t going to miss the self-lubing ass.

“Yeah, he told us about his world and it sounded weird though I suppose our world would sound weird to them.” Sam said with a chuckle. He paused as he looked at Dean. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah. I’m fine.” Dean stood up and walked across the room to his dresser. “I’m going to get dressed now. Hey, is Cas around?”

If Sam thought it was weird, he didn’t say anything about it. “Yeah, he showed up when he heard about the other you. I’ll send him in.”

“Thanks, man.” Dean said as he began to strip out of his sleep clothes so he could get dressed. He had just finished putting his clothes on when there was another knock at the door. “Come in.”

When the door pushed open, it was Cas. “Sam said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Yeah, come in.” Dean gestured to the door.

Cas stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “What is it, Dean?”

“Do you ever think about us?” Dean asked.

Cas tilted his head in that confused way of his.

“I mean us together.” Dean watched the confusion on Cas’s face clear.

“You are asking because of the other world…a world where you and I are lovers…mates.” Cas said softly, his expression thoughtful.

“You talked to the other me.”

“I did. The you that was mated to me.“ Cas’s eyes seemed to bore into Dean’s but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.”

“I guess it made me think about… well, maybe giving it a try. I mean, they were happy, right?” Dean risked a glance to Cas but could gain no insight.

“I.. would like that.” Cas said softly.

“Really?” Dean’s heart was thudding hard in his chest.

“Yes Dean. I will try anything for you.” Cas stood there before the door, his expression open and hopeful.

Dean supposed it was time to try anything for Cas. With that in his mind, he strode across the room, grabbed a handful of trench coat and pulled Cas into a kiss. As the angel relaxed into his arms, Dean drew closer and let himself hope, for this small moment that they could have something good.

 


End file.
